I Can Finally SayI Love you
by Eien Blue
Summary: Vegeta reminisce about his past with Bulma and all the unesessary years it took him to realize his true feelings for her. rnVegeta is a little OOC but for the most part true to himself. There also is some original dialogue (according to Funimation) see if


"**_Italic"_ **represent Vegeta's direct thoughts at the time, or as I like to call it, is the "Little voice" in his head telling want he don't want to know 

I would like to thank LisaB for her wonderful and speedy beta reading on this fic. And of course I do not own DB/DBZ/DBGT or any of other amazing creations of Akira Toriyama sensei.

This Fic. is Vegeta's POV on how things went between him and Bulma, Mainly his thought on how things were and should have been. And of course leading to the main theme of the contest…the realization of his true feelings for Bulma.

Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT or any of Akira Toriyama- sensei wonderful creations. I got no money so don't sue me.

**I Can Finally Say…I Love You**

How many years has it been…fifteen…twenty? I can't even think of it in terms of years anymore. I am at a point in my life I've never thought I'd see myself in. I've done so much evil; I've caused so much pain…so much misery. I hardly deserve of any it.

My daughter waves at me from where she plays with that annoying whelp, Gohan's brat…she smiles at me, her blue eyes shining with the same devotion she always shows, she loves me, truly loves me, with that selfless and innocent love I thought did not exist.

I nod to her, looking as I always do, detached, uninterested, but deep down I melt as I do every time those tiny blue eyes turn to me, every time she calls me 'Papa'

A shadow blocks my view of my little princess. Annoyed, I look up to threaten the life of whoever it might be. I meet pale eyes, encased in lavender hair.

"Toussan, I thought you might be training. I wanted to spar with you." The boy always seeks my approval, always seeks to get close to me, to get my attention…doesn't he know how proud I am of him, how undeserving I feel to be his father? Probably not, I have never really shown him or anybody save my little princess any feeling other than annoyance or disgust. They should all know me by now…know how I feel, know that I… love them.

"I want to rest today. I might even take your mother out later on," I say to the still hopeful boy. He grew up nicely. He's taller than me, thank Kami, and if I might say so myself, very handsome. He took the best of both worlds literally speaking, as intelligent as his mother and as strong as me… a true masterpiece of a child.

_Father, if you could only see me now_, I thought with a sad smile. He'd probably be turning on his grave, disgusted at how weak and pathetic I've become. I used to think so. I used to think I was weak, but now, looking at both my children, knowing that I have a woman, a soul mate that would give her life to save mine, I realize, finally after all these years where true strength really lies.

"Take Kassan out…are you feeling alright?" my naïve one asks, smiling and sitting next to me to look at the little ones as well, or perhaps to share with me.

"Why you say that?" I turn to him, trying to look annoyed, but failing to contain the smirk that fights to come out.

"Well, you're not really the…out and about kind of guy. Is it your anniversary?

"What is that?" I ask, feigning ignorance. Of course I know what that is, the woman yells at me year after year over the fact I never remember it…_the woman._

"If not, then…can Bra and I come with you, maybe we can go to a fancy restaurant and have everything they have on the menu for dinner? I don't know about you Toussan, but that sounds like a plan to me." His speech running out of breath at the prospect of going out together. We seldom do, though at the woman's insistence we share our meals together as a family. I am not the kind to go out and display my family to the world. But Trunks, always the sentimental fool…no, not fool, just pure hearted, finds it rewarding. I do smirk then, a few years ago I would have cursed at him for even looking the way he did, but now, now it actually sounded good to share an evening out with my family. _Kuso! Kakarotto must be rubbing on me._

"If you want," I say and he beams at me then leaps to where his sister and that brat are.

"Guess what Bra-chan? Toussan is taking us out to eat tonight!" Her little face turns to me… _Gods, she looks like Bulma.._. It makes my heart ache sometimes, how similar, yet how different.

"Really, Papa?" she runs to me, jumps on my lap and puts her little arms around my neck and gives me one of those sloppy things she call kisses. I smile at her. It is so easy to smile at her, so natural.

"Can I choose the place, Papa?" her little arms around me tighten, I look over at her brother and see, or rather _feel_ his contentment.

"It was Trunks's idea," I speak softly to her, the only one I speak to so. "I think he should choose the place." I hear him gasp in surprise.

"Awwww, no fair," Bra says. "So, can I choose your clothes then, Papa?"

"Yes."

"Yay! I get to dress Papa, you're gonna look soooooooo cute." I cringe at the sound of that.

"Who's going to look 'sooooooo cute?'" Bra jumps off me and runs to meet the owner of the new voice. I turn as well and met her eyes, her big blue eyes, eyes that speak a thousand words, eyes that can't hide anything from me.

"Papa is taking us out today, Mama! You too. He wants us to look like princesses." I blush slightly as Bulma's eyes deepen on mine, inquiring.

"I don't know about you Bra-chan, but I always look like a princess." She smirks at Bra and me. She does it just like me, has for a few years now. She lets the child down and comes to sit by me, Bra returns to play with Pan and Trunks spars with the both of them, shouting and laughing loudly.

"And to what do we owe this honor, Vegeta-sama?" that sultry voice that never ceases to caress my senses asks, as she too fix her eyes on our children.

"Trunks's suggestion," I try to sound indifferent. _Why?_ _Out of habit maybe._

"Really?" She eyes me suspiciously. Even if no one else has noticed my changes, she cannot be fooled, she knows me too well. I should just stop trying to lie to her. It would save me a lot of embarrassment.

"I had not intended to take them. I wanted to take you someplace since you complain so damn much about it." That was not exactly a lie. She comes and sits on my lap, putting her arms around my neck much like Bra had done a few moments earlier.

" Do I… always look like a princess…Vegeta-sama?" I secretly love the way that sounds on her lips, and she knows it. I put my own arms around her waist and nuzzle her throat.

"Ahem!" I look up to see Trunks standing over us. I blush and she smirks_. Nothing ever embarrasses the woman._ "I have to go to Goten's place. I'm helping him with a project. I'll be back around seven. Don't go without me, allright?"

"It's a promise." The woman replies, giving him the thumps up. I grunt something along the lines of '_If I get hungry I'm going'_ to him. He smirks knowingly and takes to the air.

"You'll hold your tummy till he comes back…won't you Vegeta Sama?" her nose is rubbing against mine sending enough chills down my spine to forsake the outing and just take her upstairs and…

"Do I have a choice?" I ask instead.

"No"

"Then I will." Her blue head comes to rest on my shoulder and we sit there watching our princess play. Smelling the sweet scent of her hair, I tighten my embrace as I close my eyes.

How many years has it been…fifteen…twenty? How long did it take me to come to terms with my new life, with a life I would not change for anything on this universe or beyond.

It took long enough. Too many years of unnecessary unhappiness and self-pity, too many years of causing those around me sorrow…and yet she stood by me, never faltering, never questioning. Just patiently waiting for the day I would hold her like this.

"Geeta, I'm cold," I let my Ki wrap her like a blanket as I feel her drift off, my eyes still closed. I hear her mutter those three words I can never say but are abundant enough on her lips for the both of us, and I let my mind wonder to that time. That time I dread to remember but yet I can never forget.

XXX

I stare out the window; I seem to do this a lot of late, ever since I came to this miserable mud ball. I can see the Namek-jin playing that stupid game they so came to like. Kakarotto's half-breed brat is with them, jumping up and down with the Namek brat.

_What's their problem? _ _Don't they know the one who can make their lives a living hell, the_ _one who can kill them all in less than an instant is but mere steps away?_ They don't fear me. No one does anymore, not since I died.

Why I don't kill them is beyond me. All I can do these days is hide up here; in this room that stupid onna brought me to that day, the day my life ended. The day that Saiyan, the one who don't even deserve to live, killed the monster who turned me into what I am. The monster I and no one else should have killed.

"Vegeta!" I hear the onna yell_. Can't she just leave me alone? Can she not understand that I don't want her or any of them around_? The others are at least wiser and have kept their distance, but the woman…

"Vegeta, come down here! I've got something to show you!" _To show me? What is that snake plotting this time?_ I try my best to ignore her and continue gazing at those below.

'_Kuso, I can't take this anymore!'_ I drop to the floor and start with some push-ups. I can't even fucking train on this miserable world…with no opponents, no tools, no…

"Vegeta!" that stupid onna shouts again, this time she knocks on my door, something she rarely does, since I never open it, but her insistence this time is more than I can bear. "Open this door, Vegeta!"

"SAMA, Vegeta-SAMA!" I yell as I open the door and get in her face.

"I got something for you Vegeta …sama."

"Hmph…what can you possibly have that can hold any interest to me, foolish woman?"

"I'm feeling very good today, so not even you're venomous mouth can put me down."

"Is that what you had for me…idiotic words?"

"Come, it's right outside." She walks away expecting me to follow. I do, more out of curiosity than anything else. We walk the endless labyrinth-like corridors in silence, as we get outside, the others stop in their tracks, staring at us.

"Here it is." I look up to see what she pointed, a ship, I see a ship. Funny, I never noticed it before, but it must have been there all along. I smirk at her.

"Can't wait to see me gone, woman?"

"Oh it's not that. I wouldn't let you loose in the universe if my life depended on it," she winks at me in that annoying, disrespectful way of hers, "it can't fly yet, but it has a feature you might be interested in."

"Interested?"

"Yup…do you know how Son-kun got so strong in so little time, after defeating you?"

"He didn't defeat me!" I yelled louder than I meant to, that she even suggested something so ridiculous should have been enough to grant her death…_but yet I did not move a muscle._

"Whatever…Gravity, Vegeta, he trained in a gravity room I prepared for him."

"Gravity?"

"You and that bald man said the gravity on this planet was laughable, so I modified a room on the ship where gravity could be manipulated. You said the gravity on Vegeta-sei was at least ten times more than earth, so we had Goku train in a hundred times the gravity on earth's surface." I looked at the woman, hiding my amazement.

"Are you saying that I can use this ship to train?"

"Yup."

"Why would you allow this?" I hear the others gasp and I see out of the corner of my eye Kakarotto's brat coming closer to us.

"Because you seem to mope around because you can't train…so train, and change that rotten attitude of yours."

"Bulma-san!" the brat gasps.

"It's ok, Gohan-chan, he won't do anything stupid."

"What makes you so sure?" I snapped

"Because Piccolo won't let you."

"WE killed him once."

"I'm not the same weak being I was back then," I hear the voice, but I couldn't see the body…shit, I couldn't even feel the bastard.

"Hmph."

"Piccolo-san!" the whelp yells.

"I, however, don't think it is a good idea to let him use the ship to train." The Namek stated ignoring the whelp.

"Like you can stop me."

"Relax Piccolo, that's why you're here, to keep him in check." The woman says, winking at him…_was she this loose with every one?_

"Stop talking as if I'm not here woman," I yell, and go into the open ship, "Now come here and show me how to use this."

"Don't worry." She says, winking again at the Namek, running after me.

" Now, this is the gravity controller, and this is the stabilizer, and you can…"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"I already told you, I don't want you to mope around."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just don't think it suits you. Besides, we can always use an extra strong guy around."

"What makes you think I'm on your side?"

"You haven't blown us away."

"I will do so as soon as you wish Kakarotto back."

"Then I have until then to think of a way to stop you."

"Hmph."

XXX

From then on I trained myself to the bone, day in and day out, killing myself to close the gap between us. That moronic excuse of a Saiyan was too far ahead, further than he should have ever reached, and I, I am stuck here on this mud ball depending on some arrogant, obnoxious woman to survive. It kills me to be this helpless, this weak.

But no matter what I do I cannot seem to catch up. The harder I trained, the more consumed I became with my desire to surpass him. The greater the gap seemd to get…_why…why?_

I keep telling myself that it was the planet; the conditions in which I am reduced to live, making all kind of excuses to justify my weakness. But deep down I know I am weak…just like that monster Freeza said.

"Vegeta, breakfast is ready!" the woman yells…_why does she bother me so, why can she not let me be like the rest of them? Is she so arrogant as to think that I can be dominated, or is she just plain stupid_? From the very beginning, since Namek, her eyes have looked upon me without fear, always watching, waiting…_for what?_

"Are you in there, or do I have to come in and get you!" Her voice alone annoys me to the core, but why don't I just kill her and be done with it? _Because you don't want to_…a voice in my head always seemed to reason with my judgment, but I did want to kill her…_didn't I?_

The gravity suddenly drops to normal, and so do I from the spot I levitated while doing my morning meditation in the middle of the room. I hit my head on the hard floor and cursed all the devils in hell for the millionth time since I was transported here by that fucking dragon. Yet I lay on the floor, waiting for her to make her entrance.

"Here you are… If you wanted to sleep, you should have just stayed in bed." I grit my teeth not to slap her. "Breakfast is ready, I made you're favorite." _Favorite, what gives this woman the idea I have favorites?_

"I'm not hungry," I grunt as grumpily as I could. It hadn't dawned on me until now how long I had been meditating. I _was_ hungry, but I'd be dammed if I told her so.

"I know you are. Don't lie to me."

"Woman, I have no reason to lie to you, or to anybody for that matter. You need to stop all these ridiculous assumptions and let me be, I'll eat where and when I please." Satisfied with my answer I get up and leave the gravity room. Kami knows I'll get no more training done for a while.

"That's fine with me Vegeta, but '_when'_ you get hungry there might not be any food left. I have to feed a lot of people you know, including a five hundred pound Namek."

"I thought Namek-jin didn't require food." _Since when do I talk to her?_

"They don't, but they say they like it. Plus Mom loves the attention."

"Blondie made the meal then?" _Argh_, _I'm doing it again!_

"Yes, Vegeta, Mom made it." I walk past her to the living areas. I know my way, but of course, she runs ahead and leads the way, showing me that prominent ass of hers. _Where the hell did that came from?_

"Two more months for the dragon balls to regenerate." I hate it when she starts talking to me like we're friends or something.

"Yes, are you having your fun? 'Cause after I defeat Kakarotto, this miserable mud ball is next." And I, like a moron, answer her every time.

"You keep saying that, but I know you won't."

"Keep saying that and I'll do it just to prove you wrong."

"Why do you feel the need to prove me wrong?" she turned sharply and I bumped into her. She stares into my eyes, unmoving, and I cannot break the stare. Me, one of the most powerful beings in this galaxy, cannot break away from an obnoxious woman's stare.

"Do you mind?" is the only thing I could think of saying after an inexcusably long while.

"Uh…sure…mm…sorry." She moves aside allowing me to continue my way. I don't show her, but I am deeply disturbed by what just happened.

X

"Here, I know you like this," she sets some of those things humans call eggs and bacon in front of me. I hate to admit it, but I do like them, meat and more meat was all I ever ate, even being a prince and exposed to all kinds of alien cuisine I never really cared to try any of it until now…until she made me. I eat without a word, still shaken by the episode outside. _ I was paralyzed, truly paralyzed, and why…_ _Because of a woman?_ _Kami how long has it been? S_ince I was brought to Freeza's ship, yet I know I have more control and will than that. I feel a hand on my shoulder and nearly jump out of the chair.

"Are you listening to me…Vegeta?" I look into her inquisitive eyes. She did it again. She blocked my senses and surprised me.

"Of course I heard your loud mouth woman. How can I not?"

"Then why don't you answer me?"

"Because I don't want to." I have no idea what she said…_Gods, what is happening to me?_

"Well then, I guess we go vegetarian tonight. It'll be a nice change." I stand and walk away as fast as I can, not stopping until I landed on my bed. _The bed she gave me_…_Kuso, what the fuck is_ _wrong with me?_ If I only knew things would turn out this way, I would have, I would have…_what the hell I would have done?_ Nothing, just like then, on Namek-sei. When Freeza mopped the floor with me.

She leaves me alone, thank god. I was afraid she would come in and start with her questions. Questions I don't have the answer to. I look to the ceiling and I can see her face, her eyes staring right at me…agrrh, I throw a pillow to the image, why can't I stop this nonsense, why can't I stop thinking about her?

I finally fall to sleep, but my dreams are no more comforting than my reality.

"_I'm suddenly back on Vegeta sei…as the king, I am wearing my father's crown and royal brooch. All my loyal subjects are there, Nappa, Raditz and many more. I cannot see their faces. The double doors to the throne room open and all turn to see who is coming. I stand from my throne to receive my visitor, smiling as I reach out my hand. _

"My queen" I say, and a small hand takes mine, big azure eyes meet my dark ones. I smile again and kiss her rosy lips as all in my court cheer and chant 'Long live the King and Queen!'"

I start awake. _What the hell was that about? _Queen, why would I dream of that lousy, obnoxious and vulgar woman being my Queen? I get up and head to the gravity room. At least training might make me forget all this nonsense. As I pass the living area I spy her, still awake, watching one of those stupid shows on TV. I stand there watching her for a while… What_ was it about her? What was it that distracted me so, that made me forget my principals and do and say stupid things?_

"Vegeta?" she suddenly calls. Again I didn't notice her stirring. "What's up?" She's right in my face, I have to back up not to touch her nose with mine.

"What do you think is up? I'm going to train."

"You were just standing there."

"I was thinking of a way to pass by without having you annoy me. I guess I'm not that sharp."

"Do I really annoy you?" she sounded hurt somehow, and for some reason it bothered me.

"I'm going." I say, walking past her.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Yes, you do." And I was gone

I train until my body is stiff, and I sleep in the ship, trying at all cost to avoid her. Somewhere in the curse of the day I had decided that would be the best course of action to take. I hardly ate, hunting every so often, when hunger clouded my vision. All the time making sure not to make any contact with those outside. From time to time someone knocks, most likely her, but I don't respond. Eventually they stopped bothering me.

Finally the day comes. The Dragon Balls are regenerated and the wishes would be made…_Finally Kakarotto, we'll settle things._ I am not very confidant, since my training hasn't been very productive lately, but the wait if nothing else was killing me.

I step outside and am immediately assaulted by the woman.

"Vegeta! I was so worried…I mean I haven't seen you in like two months. Piccolo said you were alright, but still, I was worried."

"Woman, do you always have to rant so much?" I felt a shudder down my spine at the sound of her voice, she looked radiant, but if I were asked, I never would have admitted it.

"I'm sorry if someone worries about you…why the hell do I care? Anyways today I will have Yamucha back so you might as well be a plant in mom's garden from now on."

"Yamucha?"

"Yes, Yamucha, my boyfriend."

"Whatever… don't you have wishes to make?" I change the subject. I didn't know what a boyfriend was, but I was sure I didn't want to hear it. We walk together in silence to where the others were gathered.

The wishes were made…_Kakarotto is alive_! A_live and refusing to come back, what the fuck was that!_ And here I am waiting for him, training, preparing myself to defeat him, putting up with the woman and the others, behaving like the perfect gentleman and he doesn't give a fuck, he doesn't care about me. Rage went through my body, I wanted to kill someone, anyone, I look up and see the woman, hugging and kissing some weakling fool. Suddenly it became to much for my shattered pride to stand…_Motherfucker! Whore!_ I run to the ship. I don't know where I am going. I don't care. I just want to leave, to put distance between me and this planet, before I took my rage out on it and destroyed it like I should have done long ago.

XXX

I went to the ends of hell looking for the moron. Namek-sei was indeed gone. I looked on all the planets surrounding it, all the planets outside that system, and nothing, not a trace of Kakarotto.

I started doubting he was even alive, but the dragon had said he was. Frustrated and alone, I wandered in space, training, meditating and once in a while letting my thoughts wonder back to Chikyuu…back to the woman. _What the hell is wrong_ _with me?_ I asked myself at least a hundred times each day. She had that whatever-his-name-was weakling. She probably was glad I was gone. But her eyes, her eyes followed me everywhere. The dream came back; in it she was not only my queen, but my woman as well. Every night they were a little longer, a little more detailed, and in the end I was downright fucking her. Every time I woke up, unfulfilled, frustrated and horny.

In hope of finding Kakarotto, I made my way back to Tsiru-sei. He was not there either, but at least I was able to take my frustrations out on Freeza's troops.

_Gods, how I had fun with them_! I took my time taking care of them, making their pain and suffering deeper than mine tenfold. Yet I was not satisfied, I would never be, not unless I defeat him…_and had her…what the…! _It was scary how delusional I was becoming. That fucking voice in my head was my only companion and all it did was remind me of her.

XXX

I made it back to Chikyuu in one piece, but how I wished I had died alone in space…no Kakarotto, no Super Saiyan. I came back alone, empty handed and frustrated to say the least. I tried to convince myself that Kakarotto might have returned and that I could kill him very painfully, and no crazy onnas were going to sidetrack me this time. At least I hoped.

As I got off the ship, the first thing I see is her…_what the fuck did she do to her hair…and why the hell do I care anyways?_ Next to her was that pervert pig and that silly looking cat thing. There was also another man, a very familiar man…_where have I seen him?_

The woman runs to me… _her hair truly looks hideous…_ as I jump the ramp and land in front of the man, ignoring her.

"I see Kakarotto hasn't returned yet." I state to no one in particular. I do meet the man's eyes, however…_where have I seen him?_ It suddenly hits me. He was one of the so-called Z warriors who met Nappa and I when we first came to Chikyuu in search of the dragon balls and Kakarotto, the one the woman brought back to life. _What is he doing here?_ I had hoped he was nothing more than another friend, _hadn't she said so herself. . . "boyfriend"?_ Then my mind remembered the last minutes I spent on this miserable planet, how they kissed and hugged. I hoped it was nothing more than my jealous mind playing tricks on me…_jealous mind?_ No matter, I walk past him, but his words stop me.

"You mean you didn't meet up with Goku in space?"

I look at him sourly. "I don't have any compelling need to answer you."

"Enough, you two, " the woman interrupts. "Why don't we let Vegeta take a shower." She stands in front of me, her eyes roam over my frame, as if this was the first time she ever saw me, giving me goose bumps. I smack myself inwardly. _What was that about not letting her cloud your judgment?_

"You're all dirty, aren't you?" Those words should have bothered me, but the tone in which she said them, made the hairs on my neck stand. "So… come this way."

"Are you telling me what to do, woman? Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now!"

That was all I could say not to look like an idiot at her mercy. She only snickers and beckons me with her finger to follow. I am tired and hungry, not in the best shape to argue, I tell myself, to justify this weakness and I follow her quietly… for now. I notice the others staring wide-eyed.

X

The shower soothes my aching body…_How I needed one of these! _I close my eyes letting the water run on my face and down my body. _Why, why have you become this weak_, _why do you let some obnoxious woman tell you what to do? _And more over, _why do I let a third class baka bother me so_? No, he robbed me of my birthright, my moral right, he cannot go unpunished, even if I have to search in the pits of hell, I will find him, He will tell me the secret and then he will die by my hand… _Hurry up Kakarotto and come back…come back and show me your Super Saiyajin power._

"Vegeta, I left clothes for you to wear!" I hear the woman yell. The one thing that hasn't changed was how she called my name so much. I have never been as disrespected in my entire life as much as I have been by her, not even while on Freeza's ship…_yet you came back, t_hat idiotic voice inside my head whisper to me.

"Did you hear me Vegeta?"

"If you call my name once more, I will blast you along with this planet."

"Ookay." All I can do is bite my tongue not to fall for her trick. No sense in staying in the shower any longer, she's already ruined it. I step out and look for something to dry myself with, but of course the pampered spoiled bitch couldn't think that I would need that, now would she?

"Onna, Onna…Chikyuu-jin onna!" I swear I can hear the steam coming out of her ears. I smirk. _Mission accomplished_!

"Now listen to me and listen good. My name is Bulma. The least you can do is call me by my name." She stops in her tracks, unable to continue. Her eyes widen significantly and her face turns all shades of red before she turns and covers her face.

"Do you mind?"

"Mind what?"

"Covering yourself, you moron!"

"Why?"

"Because you're naked and I am a lady."

"A lady."

"What do you want? You called me didn't you?"

"I need a drying cloth."

"Oh…" I see her rummage around a closet, avoiding looking at me…_What is the matter with her?_ I've been told I have a beautiful body, but then again, harem whores are supposed to say such things. She throws a drying cloth at me. I catch it easily and wrap it around my waist.

"What have you done with my clothes?"

"They were dirty so I put them in the wash."

"What!"

"I gave you a change of clothes, alright?" I take the "clothes" she left for me. I look at them and my face turn red.

"You presume to make me, Vegeta-sama, Saiyan-jin no Ouji wear something like this!"

"They happen to be very stylish, but if you don't like them I suppose you can go naked, since you have no problem with it." Again I grit my teeth…S_uch a vulgar woman_

I dress in the ridiculous clothes. Called by the smell of meat, I step out, and I'm met by the riotous laughter of the ones outside.

"Hmm, it suits you better than I thought," the woman snickers.

"Don't laugh. If you value you're lives don't laugh!" I yell. Since when do I care what other's think? I do, but not for such trivial matters, however the woman's mocking laughter bothers me more than I care to admit.

"Calm down. Say, why don't you stay here until Son-kun comes back?'

"Hmph."

"That's a brave front you put up, considering you have no money or a place to stay. Besides if you were to stay here, you would know exactly when Son-kun comes back."

I think about this for a moment. Of course, I have no place to stay and of course do not need to stay here to find out when that third class idiot comes back. But I pretend to look defeated and give in to her. Right now all I wanted to do is eat as much of that meat as I possibly can. I sat down and without a warning to anyone I start eating everything on sight. The pig and the idiot sitting by him start complaining, but I pay them no mind. I notice the woman staring at me. I meet her eyes for a second and for the life of me I cannot say why I felt hot all over and that hotness seemed to concentrate on my cheeks. We both turn away sharply. I almost chocked on my food and she starts talking non-stop to the others.

Then I felt it. I felt the only Ki I have ever feared. Standing abruptly, I say the first thing to come to mind to mask the fear I feel at the moment.

"Freeza! Kakarotto, you idiot, you didn't finish him."

"This Ki, are you sure it is Freeza's?" the moronic idiot by me asks, I turn and gave him a baleful look.

"Under what stupid reasoning do you think I might be mistaken about this?"

"What did you say?" He stands as if he can actually do something to back up his words. I fly away toward the force.

XX

I fly, followed by him not too far behind. _What the fuck can he do?_ I was not even able to touch the lizard back on Namek, but what do I care? If he wants to die, be my guest. All I can think is "_If Freeza survived, Kakarotto went to easy on him as I feared, but never mind that, who in the world is the other with the Ki so much larger than his?" _

We land in this deserted valley, at least there are no towns or people around…_where did that come from?_

"They should probably come down around here somewhere." I say to the idiot after he lands.

"Are you sure about that?" _What a moron, no wonder we killed him so easily_.

"Anyone who doesn't know Freeza can keep their mouths shut," I say.

"Fuck you!"

"The fact remains, moron, I have actually fought him. What about you? Oh I forgot you haven't fought him since you got killed." He steps forward, fist raised, ready to hit me, I was going to respond to the fullest, if he died it would be his fault I can always blame it on Freeza, too. So I take my fighting stance fully ready to kill, when I hear her. . . .

"Hey! Yamucha! Vegeta! Hey!" That stupid woman calls from above. We both look in time to see her approaching in one of those ugly vehicles of hers.

"What do you think you're doing here?" the idiot asks as she comes down. His tone with her is too casual. I felt some alien emotion I cannot name…at least not at that moment, but in the months to follow I would know too well.

"What do you think? I came to see Freeza. I went all the way to Namek and I didn't get to see him once."

"You came to see him! Surely you know how dangerous he is." I feel disgusted at how mad I am, not at her in particular, but at them both.

"Sure I know. That's why I came. If Freeza wanted to he could blow up the whole planet right? So it doesn't really matter where I am. You can just say that I want to see the face of my killer." She smiles at me in that know-it-all way of hers that I so hate. I have to admit, I had thought she was nothing but a vulgar woman…_but she sure have some guts in her._

Others land by us. I recognize one of them from the fight when I first came.

"Vegeta, I see you're back." He addresses me. I do nothing about his casual tone, there will be time for that later, if Chikyuu doesn't get blown up, that is.

"Sounds like you have something to say to me?" I say instead.

"Yes, I do. I have plenty of things to say to you, after all we were killed by your hand. I can't understand how can you be fine with this,Yamucha, but I won't forgive him."

"Like I care, moron" I cut my eyes at them, dismissing them.

"What!"

"Hey, this isn't the time or place for this." The first sensible thing the woman's stupid friend has said so far.

"What the hell is happening? Is this really Freeza?" the weird one with the three eyes says, deciding to drop it for now

"Apparently it is."

"I would mask my Ki if I were you, idiots. I'm sure you've heard of scouters, and I'm sure you know they will have them. Learn from the Namek, he's at least doing a good job at it." They turn to greet the Namek. Shortly after Kakarotto's brat and baldy land by us as well. We set out to approach Freeza's location on foot. I see the woman struggling to keep up, yet I do nothing to help her. Hmph why should I care? She has her man to do such things. All the while in the back of my mind though, I admire her will, her determination.

As we made our way to the plains, I feel another force. I froze, this was no ordinary force. This force was Saiyan, but it cannot be! Besides Kakarotto and I there are no pure bloded Saiyans, and if you count that half-breed shrimp we were all that was left..

"Who is that?" one of them asks. I am unable to answer.

"Ottousan!" the little shrimp exclaims. He too noticed the Saiyan Ki.

"This Ki is the same Goku had back on Namek-sei…" the Namek begun.

"It is not Kakarotto." I say matter of factly, pain in my voice. At this point I don't care anymore. What the fuck is going on here? There can't be another Saiyan. The moron tries to fly to the battle, but I stopped him. As much as I wanted to find out as well, I didn't want to risk my safety…_the woman's safety._ The fight intensified and suddenly the Ki grew to such power, the ground shook…_this can't be…this is not happening…this was the same as. . . ._

"It is Ottousan," the half-breed brat exclaims. "It's the same as when he turned Super…"

"Shut up, shut the fuck up!" My rage was reaching new heights. "_It's_ not the same, it can't be the same." As I was saying this, Freeza's Ki was suddenly gone, just like that, one second here the next gone. I didn't care anymore, I flew to them, and saw him, I saw the one responsible for the death of the only being I have ever feared, the being responsible for the death of my entire race…_and he was indeed…SuperSaiyan_. Thenjust as easily, he defeated the one who came with Freeza, the one with the huge Ki.

My eyes were deceiving me, but all I saw was a child. The being who defeated the most powerful force known to me was nothing more than a child.

"There's still some time before Goku san arrives, I'm going to wait for him. You're welcome to come with me,"he says.

He knows about Kakarotto? How? And how does he know that he is coming? I wanted nothing more than to kick his ass, but given the fact that he just killed Freeza, I just follow along with the rest and flew after the kid.

We sit staring at one another for about three hours. The boy every once in a while stares my way, then turns fast before I can see it…_Hmph, Super Saiyan but not too bright_ The woman keeps staring at him, then whispering to baldy…_Whore! Now you like babies…_I got tired of this nonsense so get up to leave, but then I feel it, Kakarotto's Ki.

He arrives in one of the Ginyu Special Corps pod. He and the supposedly Saiyan kid go off to talk. After waiting all this time, they had the nerve to make us wait more. They talk for a while, turn Super Saiyan and clash for a few moments…_Kuso!_ It was so fast I could hardly follow, the raw power was so incredible that I am left open mouthed and more jealous than ever. Then it seemed the boy told Kakarotto some very unbelievable things; twice Kakarotto fell on his ass, for something the boy said.

Finally the brat is gone and all our questions are answered. It was unreal to say the least, but I was not going to take any chances. Besides I would not be able to fight Kakarotto until after those Androids were defeated. It will at least give me time to train, time to become what I should have been the first to become. Not only I have I been surpassed by a third class fool, but I am also surpassed by a no name little boy. So we all go our separate ways and vow to meet three years from then…_in three years Kakarotto, in three years._

_XXX_

Meanwhile I am reduced to stay at the woman's house once again. At her mercy, at the mercy of her enchanting eyes.

Not only that, but I have to stand her _"boyfriend"_ as well. Actually that is the worst part. All they do all day is fool around, displaying disgusting slobbering all over the place, hardly a healthy condition for one to train in peace.

My ship has been ruined, so I have to wait for the woman's father to fix it. I ask him to increase the gravity up to 400g. Of course, the old man tried to discourage me, but with a little intimidation I get what I want.

The only consolation I have is the fact that Kakarotto is here and that in three years I will finally be able to kill him.

"Vegeta, what are you doing?" the woman's voice brought me out of my trance; my natural radar seems to fail to detect her every time.

"What, is your slave not here to amuse you so you feel the need to pest me?" I say sarcastically, the least I can do to amuse myself was get her worked up.

"No, he's training today, so I'm all by myself."

"Training? Now that's funny, I didn't think he knew what that was, tell him to give up already, better yet, tell him to keep you occupied so that I, a real man can train in peace." Her face was starting to get hot.

"For your information Vegeta, Yamucha is really strong, one of the strongest man on Chikyuu. You will see, he'll kick those Androids's asses to oblivion."

"Forgive me if my amazement leaves me speechless. Now shoo, woman. I haven't got time to waste with you." Her face was two seconds away from exploding.

"Anyways, I came to tell you breakfast is ready." Just like that her anger was gone…_where were the insults, where was my fire?_

"I'm not hungry, I will eat later."

"Vegeta, there are certain rules to live here. One of them is to never leave Mama with food on the table you know this. She got up really early to fix your ten men buffet."

I look at her. She dares to tell me what to do…_why don't I just kill her?_

"Since she made it I guess I can take a break now, god knows I'd get no training done if your concoctions were to give me indigestion." I smirked at her…that never failed.

"Screw you Vegeta, screw you!" she stormed away.

X

My gravity room was finally ready, the old man disabled the ship's navigation capabilities, making it unable to fly, I didn't care I was not going anywhere for the next three years. 400g, just like I asked. I started training on it right away. Before Kakarotto came back I hadn't even gotten to the 100g limit yet. I decided to start at that. I found it very hard to move, but if Kakarotto did it I was not going to be a baby about it. Little by little it got easier to move, then to kick, then punch, then to do regular exercises. On my first day of real training I was very pleased with the progress I was making…_hmph if I keep on like this I'll catch up to Kakarotto in no time…_

Exhausted, I get out to go back to my room. One thing about the gravity room, I could never tell what time of the day it was, not that I cared, but I had to cover my eyes as I went out into the high noon sun. As I got out I was greeted with the very high pitched sounds of laughter, at first dismissing them, thinking it was Blondie, then a shrill scream reached my ears. No that wasn't Blondie, that was the woman and she sounded in pain. I ran to the sound, I didn't want to admit I was worried but indeed I was. I came to the pool area, stopping on my tracks, there I see the woman, wearing nothing but the smallest pieces of clothing I ever saw, covering only her privates, I felt the heat come to my face…and somewhere else as well. She was not alone, there was that bastard with her, chasing her around the pool, making her give those shrill cries. The moron suddenly launches himself at her, grabbing her by the waist. Everything was fine, it was only them with their obnoxious selves…_but why couldn't I leave?_

Yamucha or whatever his name was, pushed her to the floor, falling on top of her, his hands all over her body…_just go, just go,_ I kept telling myself…_they'll see you, and what the fuck are you going to tell them?_ But I couldn't move a muscle; all I could see was her supple body responding to his. She opened her legs and wrapped them around his waist. Suddenly he was gone and was replaced by me. I was the one ravaging her; Her legs were wrapped around my waist. Then her voice calling lowly…

"Not here, somebody could see us!"

"What are you saying? Nobody ever comes here."

My vision came to and I once again saw him on top of her, forcing her..._gods it's been so long since…_

"Yamucha, stop it I said!"

"You know you want it, Bulma."

"I said not here!" she sounded desperate now, her legs no longer around his waist, but rather trying to kick him away. I had to do something, it was none of my business, and she brought it upon herself but…_ still_.

"Hmph, if you want to give a show, go where there's more of an audience." She jumps and he just gave me a baleful look

"Vegeta!" she fumbles with her tiny garment, I use tremendous amounts of will not to let my eyes stray. "What…what are you doing here?" I can clearly see the redness on her cheeks…_Hmph; at least she had some shame_.

"I'm hungry, hurry up and feed me, I have to keep on training." I said in the hopes of getting her away from him.

"Bulma, you're not his slave, you don't have to do shit for him." He kept on staring at me. The hate I felt for this man could not be called healthy.

"No, I'm not, but mama did tell me this morning to see to his meals, she'll be out all day." She gave him a sweet smile, and then turned to me angrily, "and you, it wouldn't hurt to be a little nicer when asking for stuff."

"Hurry the fuck up, I'm starving…please." Her face turned all colors and I smirked, like I always did when frustrated. She storms to the house, and I was left there with him, he just stood there staring at me, hate as pungent as my own. I walked toward him, and I could not help but smile as I sensed his fright.

"If you ever try to force her again, I will kill you very painfully." He seemed surprised by this, but recovered quickly.

"I was not forcing her Vegeta, we do this all the time…she's _my_ woman you know." The emphasis he put on _MY woman_ bothered me more than I want it to admit.

"Just watch yourself," I said.

"Bulma doesn't need a body guard, she has me, and if I'm not around, Goku can cover. You are nothing but a nuisance here, so just do your training thing and leave us the hell alone." Those words hurt, because they were true, but I would not let him get the upper hand.

"Are you coming?" the woman came to the rescue. She had covered herself at least.

"Hmph."

"Sure, baby!"

We ate in silence. Of course they decided to grace me with their company. Hmph, at least they were not groping all over each other. I noticed the woman steeling glances at me. I was not sure whether I liked this.

"So, are you liking the new gravity simulator? I look up from my food to see her blue eyes shining with curiosity…_did she really care?_

"It's doing its job."

"But I mean do you think it's better? Do you think it responds faster?"

"Bulma baby, let the man eat, he did say he wanted to go back to train and we have things to finish." He looked right at me as he said this.

"I do think it responds faster. It's also more stable than before. Why do you ask?" I was going to keep them here, if only so he wouldn't get his way.

"Because I did all the modifications," she said excitedly.

"You forgot to fix the navigational functions," I was impressed, but of course I was not going to tell her.

"No, I did that on purpose, anyways if you need anything regarding the gravity room come to me, Ok?"

"Will do." I felt something stir inside, and also I felt joy at the moron's expression. I got up. I really wanted to be away from them. I made my way to the GR, I felt her force approaching me, yet I did not turn.

"Seriously Vegeta," she began, "If you need anything let me know."

"I always do."

"I mean it…" she thinks on what to say for a moment, I still have my back to her. "For reasons I can't understand I want to be your friend, and friends help each other right?" I turn to her. Of the few times I have been speechless, this is the only one I can recall clearly.

"I will." Then I went into the safety of my training room.

XXX

Things got worse from then on. My training, no matter how hard I tried, I could not seem to make any progress. My nights were plagued with her. Sleep very seldom found its way to me. I tried different approaches. I trained harder, longer, with the hopes of exhausting myself so I could have dreamless nights, I tried avoiding her, but no matter what I did she always knew exactly where I was. I tried arguing with her and degrading her to the bottom of the ocean, but she always came back for more, as if she liked any and all sorts of attention I gave her.

Still, she always seemed to be at odds with the moron…_why did she even keep him around?_ That, amongst other things all regarding women, I will never quite comprehend. All I ever dealt with was power, fear, and intimidation. Women always did what I wanted them to…perhaps that was the reason I was attracted to her, the fact that even if I was a million times stronger than her, she did not fear me.

X

Today was one of those days when I wished I didn't have to be around. Things start bad enough; I overslept missing half a day of training. When I came down, they were all '_sharing_' breakfast. I walked past them as fast as I could, so I wouldn't have to deal with them.

"Vegeta-chan," _fuck! Blondie called my name_, and for some reason I have never been able to figure out, I could never ignore her, "aren't you going to have breakfast dear?"

"Later." I sad and kept on walking

"But I already made you some." Her cheery demeanor always threw me off.

"I have to start my training…I overslept."

"I noticed. Maybe that means you're pushing yourself too hard." She gave me one of those smiles of hers, meanwhile the woman just sat there, reading the paper, drinking that disgusting coffee, not speaking a word.

"Of course I'm pushing myself hard, if I don't who will save this mud ball?" I emphasized the words, trying to goad _her._

"Come, sit, a few more minutes won't be the end of our race." She pushed me to one of the chairs, where I sat, by the woman's father.

"Oh, good morning Vegeta-kun," the man said, oblivious to the whole conversation like always. The little hairball on his shoulder meowed at the same time. It'd stopped being scared of me a while ago. I nodded to the man and waited for the woman to acknowledge me, but she just ignored me. I have to admit it really bothered me.

"Did you fix my bots yet?" I asked Briefs while Blondie set a heap of eggs in front of me.

"Well I did, but I couldn't do all the upgrades you asked for."

"Why not? It is simple enough. I'm sure it's child's play to you, or are you not really the genius you make yourself to be."

"It's not the difficulty. The ship cannot take that much power. Maybe if you wanted one bot…but you asked for seven. It's too much, the ship will get seriously damaged."

"I don't care! You can fix it with your eyes closed…I want those bots, and I want them yesterday!" I smirked inwardly as I saw her eyebrow twitch from the corner of my eye.

"But Vegeta-kun…"

"Do it. I don't care how, just do it" My tone harsher than I intended.

"Now wait one damn minute…"said the woman.

"Bulma honey," Blondie sang from the other side of the kitchen.

"Don't "honey" me, Papa. How can you let this free loading jerk talk to you this way?" Her fiery eyes sending sparks in my direction, "And you, who the hell do you think you are, demanding things from us? We're clothing you, feeding you, sheltering you, and on top of that we're going out of our way designing new technologies, far superior than anything money can buy, just so you're royal assness can train. And all you do is demand, belittle and chew the hand that's feeding you…I've had it with you and your airs of superiority. I had it with your fucking non-founded ego. What have you done? Tell me, what the hell have you done that we must bow to you? You're nothing but a free loading weak excuse of a prince with nothing to rule. Even your only subject is stronger than you!" I could not move a muscle, how could I? As harsh as it was, everything she said was true. I meant to get her attention; instead I got a rude awakening on how things really stand. I got up slowly and left without saying a word. I heard her whisper my name, perhaps to insult me some more, I do not know. I knew I didn't want to hear it, not from her.

I flew all day. Her words kept repeating in my head…_weak excuse of a prince…you're only subject…_ Gods how little did she thought of me. I came back late that night, I had thought of leaving her house, the planet, just go, go and forget this place, but my 'non founded' ego didn't allowed it. I was not going to show her how her words cut me up inside. I decided to go on as if nothing was said, but I knew then that I had to avoid her at all costs.

As I walked down the hall to my room, her door flew open. I stopped startled and we stared at each other.

"I'm sorry," Her apologies were a little too late.

"For?"

"Y'know. The things I said…I'm sorry. I was way out of place."

"You have no reason to apologize to me. This is your house and the things you said were true. I will try to be more careful as to how I speak to you and your family from now on." I should get one of those prizes for acting; I couldn't believe I didn't break down as I responded to her.

"Vegeta I didn't mean it. I had fight with Yamucha, I was mad that's all. Please there's no reason for you to act any different…I – I made those modifications you wanted…as an apology gift." She gave me a hopeful smile

"You did mean it and it's fine. I am very tired. I must sleep some before I continue training," I faced out, only stopping when I was safe in my own room, safe and away from her. Sleep, of course, did not come that night.

XXX

In the next few months I increased the intensity of my training tenfold. We had very little contact. I spent almost all my time in the gravity room. She knocked on the door once in a while until slowly she began to get the point. They left my meals outside the door. Sometimes I ate them, sometimes I didn't.

My frustrations were taking on a whole new meaning. No matter how hard I tried I did not seem to get anywhere. Once in a while I felt Kakarotto's incredible Ki. I was grateful when that happened; it reminded me how pathetic I was and how much harder I needed to push myself.

This was one of those days, where I needed to be reminded of that. I was fighting with my bots, when I felt a surge of two Ki's. One was undoubtedly Kakarotto, but the other could be no one's but his half-breed brat. _How the hell did that kid get so strong in such short amount of time? _He must be at least ten times stronger than he was in Namek. I felt cheated. I felt as though a kick was given to my groin and at that second, the bots began their attacks, throwing their beans. That, combined with the rage I felt made me power up to my limit, until the ground began to shake. I saw a beam coming straight at me, and without thinking I shot back, but my exhaustion and the gravity combined proved to be too much. I knew I would get hurt maybe even die. But if I couldn't even beat a third class moron and his brat, my life was not worth living.

The beams collided and the whole ship collapsed on top of me…_heh, what do you know, it didn't kill me…_I struggled to get the debris off of me, but I was too weak. In the distance I heard a familiar voice calling my name…_it couldn't be her, it couldn't_. The voice got closer, then I felt some weight being lifted, and I heard the voice more clearly…it was her, calling my name, desperately. I summoned strength of will alone and force my way to the surface. She fell back, on top of that moron.

"Are you still alive?" Now why would I think she was alone and worried about me?

"Isn't it obvious?"

"What were you thinking? You almost destroyed my house_!" Hmph you haven't see me in months, and that is all you can say_, I thought as I focused on getting up._Leave just get away from there. _I struggled, but it was futile, I fell to my knees, then flat on my back.

"Vegeta!" I hear her yell, then I felt her hands on my body, even if I was half dead I still felt tremors. Her hand smoothed my face, my hair, I opened my eyes and noticed her bleeding hands, the hands that helped me out of what might have been my tomb, had she not been there.

"Don't do anything foolish. You're getting in the way of my training." I said weakly. I still remembered her words… _weak excuse of a prince_…

"What are you talking about? You can't train like this!"

"These wounds are nothing. I am Vegeta no Ouji, the strongest Saiyan in the universe. I have to surpass Kakarotto and claim my rightful place." I was losing consciousness fast.

"I don't care! Now just do what I tell you and stay put."

"Are you trying to order me around?" Darkness completely overtook me.

XXX

I had dreams…nightmares, I saw Kakarotto and that other Super Saiyan, and no matter how much or how fast I ran I could not catch up. I had dreams about her, they were always the same. We were in my court, she came in and took my hand, then that moron would come in and take her away, I ran after them, but they would just fade away and I was left alone.

I woke up, not sure where I was. It took me a moment to realize I was in my room. I felt a presence in the room with me, I turned to see her, sleeping, slouching over a chair. My heart tightened as I let my eyes wonder over her beautiful sleeping face. I looked at her until I fell asleep again. This time, the dreams did not come.

X

I don't know exactly how long I was out, but my wounds were completely healed by the time I came around again. I felt strong enough so I got up, showered, got dressed and went downstairs. I was indecisive about whether I want it to see her or not. I left it to fate.

I passed by the living room and I was assaulted by yells and leaps of joy…_did they care this much?_ The woman and the moron were there as well, she looked at me, thinking on what to say, and then she ran and threw herself into my arms. I caught her somewhat shocked that she would do this in front of so many.

"Vegeta! God, I was so worried. Don't you dare scare me like that again! I thought you were going to die." I looked at her, not knowing what to say or do, and then I looked up to see their expressions reflecting the same, all but his. He just sat there glaring. I realized I still held her and she seemed to realize the same because we let go at the same time. I felt my face get hot, and hers was red all over. Blondie came and hugged me and that fluffy ugly black thing started purring at my feet.

"Come Vegeta chan, I better make you something to eat." Blondie took my arm and led me to the kitchen. She indeed fed me…_more than I could eat actually_. Briefs came and sat down with me. He told me he had fixed the ship, but turned the gravity down to 300g and the bots were toned down. He installed an automatic shut down featureas soon as the room got to a certain pressure, the command would kick in. I felt flattered by their worry, but I couldn't train with such restrictions. I would have to come up with a way around it. Right now though all I could do was thank them.

X

I did not train that day; just did some light meditating; I couldn't really concentrate on anything else. And I didn't see her again; the moron took her away…_like in the dream. _

I made my way to my room that night and as I passed her door I thought I heard crying. I stood by the door to make sure I was not mistaken. I wasn't.

I opened the door slowly and let myself in. I saw her sprawled on her bed, sobbing to the four winds. She didn't hear me as I walked to her. I sat next to her on the bed. She looked up and my throat tightened as I saw her glorious eyes full of tears.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh Vegeta," she cried and threw herself on me, putting her arms around my neck. "I can't take it anymore!" I felt her tears on my shoulder.

"Take what?"

She said nothing and sobbed for a few more minutes. I just stayed there, helpless to soothe her pain away. Then as if everything just went away, she stopped crying.

"It's ok…I'm fine now. I don't want to bore you with my problems. Why are you here?" she asked, me switching gears.

"I heard you crying. Your problems don't bother me. I- I came to thank you." I found it difficult to speak; her eyes just pulled me in.

"To thank me… for what?" She dried her tears and put on a fake smile…_for my sake?_

"For caring for me." Her eyes lit up and her smile turned real.

"It was nothing. I mean… it's the least I could do…"

"I do not have anything to repay your kindness." I cut her off. I couldn't take it anymore. Her eyes, her smell, her skin, I kissed her lips like I've seen the moron do. I was expecting her to push me, to slap me, to throw me out. It would have been worth it. Instead, she kissed me back, I felt her tongue running over my lips, I parted them, letting her in. Her hands were on either side of my face…_This was not happening_, _it is another of those silly dreams of mine..._ I laid her on the bed and ravaged her lips as she ravaged mine, I didn't quite know where I learned to do this, but it was good…_oh so good_.

"You don't have to do this to repay me." She said the words, but I knew she didn't mean them.

"It's the only way I know how." Her hands explored my body; I tore her clothes, my coarse hands on her. I couldn't hold it, too many months of suppressed feelings, too many months of dreaming, wondering. I hastily and clumsily pulled my own clothes out. She whispered something to me but I didn't hear her. I didn't care. She grabbed my hips, that was all the encouragement I needed, then I was inside… _I gasped_… the heat, her heat was overwhelming. I began to move, I felt her lips on mine once more, we kissed hard, she moved in time with me, and just like that with no warning I came. My shuddering body sent her reeling to a climax of her own; she breathed my name over and over sending me higher into heaven still.

We had each other again and again that night, and into the early hours of the morning, for once I didn't care about training. We slept, and again the dream came. Kakarotto and that boy, and this time as I ran to catch up they disappeared. I fell; I couldn't get up, my own weakness kept me from it. I woke up startled and sweaty…_I must become strong, I must surpass them, I must defeat them, to do otherwise would be to admit that I am weak_. I turned to look at her and let my hand caress her face.

"Sorry woman," I whispered, "I cannot stay here. I will not be what I must as long as you are around"

I kissed her forehead as I got up.

"We were never meant to be."

XXX

I took the ship and left without a word. I was not sure whether I was coming back. One thing I did know, I was going to reach my goal. I was going to become Super Saiyan.

I went to countless planets, fought countless races. Yet I found no one strong enough to present a challenge. _Was this it? Were we truly the strongest in the universe?_

I blocked everything out, everything but the desire to succeed, to surpass my limits. I traveled for months, finally finding a desolated planet where I could let it all go. I spent weeks, months there. I lost grasp of time completely. I didn't care.

I trained, I meditated, then I trained some more. I hardly ate or slept or thought. I was nothing but a muscle, a walking mindless muscle with only one thought…_Super Saiyan_.

Sometime during the course of my stay, the weather began to change, the sky turned black and electric storms became the norm. I didn't care in the beginning. In fact I thought it was good for my training. But then it became too much, the ground shook, there were acid rain, the electric storms became viciously dangerous. Still, I would not leave I did not care. I often ventured outside the cave I had claimed my own and fought the elements. I was doing just that when I saw a gigantic asteroid, at least the size of Chikyuu's moon coming right to this planet. At the sight of this my mind snapped and I began to rationalize once more, this was exactly how it happened in Namek. Right before it was destroyed. I panicked, I flew to my ship, but the conditions made it impossible to fly, I was thrown back by the winds, hit by lightning. I saw my whole life before my eyes. Vegeta-sei, Freeza, Kakarotto…what did I have to show for, what had I accomplished? Nothing, then my mind came to that one night, that one night I let all go and truly felt alive…I couldn't die, I couldn't die here alone, with none of my goals achieved, I couldn't die with out seeing her beautiful eyes one more time.

I stopped in mid air, my ship on plain sight, almost swallowed by the planet, the asteroid almost upon me. I screamed, I screamed out of rage, out of frustration.

"I WILL NOT DIE, I WILL NOT SURRENDER, I AM VEGETA SAIYA-JIN NO OUJI…I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" Then I felt it, I felt all my power, all my strength reach its limit and go beyond it. I was blinded by golden light…Super Saiyan raw power…Yes, yes, I laughed maniacally and welcomed that pebble with arms wide open… _I was back_.

X

I narrowly escaped the explosion. I took the ship to the nearest planet and trained my new found glorious power, I couldn't control it at first, but eventually I got it down.

Indeed I was back. I was back and ready to go back to Chikyuu and confront those Androids, and then Kakarotto.

XXX

I came back in the middle of the night. I turned off the turbines so as to not make any unnecessary noise. I was logically expecting someone to come running out of the house, to either hug me or kill me. No one, not a sound. I went up to my room. I didn't even know if I was welcome here anymore, but right now I was too tired to worry about it. As I passed her door I couldn't help but sticking my head in the door to see her. It's been almost a year and even though I can't say she was completely on my mind, I had thought about her…about us, the whole way back.

There she lay asleep, I could make out her contour, but I couldn't see her face, her eyes._ Gods, I needed to, I needed to see her_. I came to the conclusion to let her be, to let her be happy with the man she loved, to have a normal and healthy life. I was no good for her. What we had that night was nothing more than a moment's weakness on both our parts. She more than likely had a fight with her mate, and I, well, I was just lonely. It was better this way. At least I could end my days knowing what it felt like to have her, if only for a little while.

Once in my room I showered and went straight to bed. I had no dreams that night, only memories of that one night.

X

"Vegeta!" I was awaked by her yelling voice. I shifted, my body still wanting to rest. A weight fell on me. _Did she jump on the bed?_ I opened one eye grogily to see her smiling face peering down at me, then just like that her eyes sparkled with anger and she began hitting me with her fists.

"Where the hell did you go? How could you do this to me? Without telling me, without saying goodbye?"

I grasped both her hands and held them there, I didn't know whether to kiss her, or kill her for being so obnoxious; but it felt good to know that I was missed. We stared at each other. I let her hands go and she just stood there on all fours above me on my bed.

'I thought it would make things easier."

"Make things easier? Do you know the hell I went through? Not knowing the reason why, not knowing if it was me?"

Her eyes filled with tears. I did not wanted to see her cry. I couldn't, my resolve would vanish, I would send it all to hell and hold her, console her. I couldn't let that happen. I already made up my mind that she belonged to another.

"We made a mistake, we were not thinking straight, we…" I was interrupted by a sharp slap. My eyes opened wider, never in my life had anyone dared to do such a thing. She jumped off me and ran out of the room. I just lay there holding my face like a fool.

She came back holding a child His hair was lavender, his eyes blue, but his face, his face was…_mine_.

"Is this a mistake too?"

She did not have to tell me what she meant. A child, I had gotten her with child. That night, in the throes of my own passion I had held nothing back, I didn't even think about it. Gods, we did it so many times, it would have been a miracle if she didn't conceive

I looked at my son, at those tiny eyes staring right at me, I saw that tiny tail sway back and forth. I panicked and of course I did what I do best. I ran away.

XXX

I came back two weeks later. She was by the pool with the child, her mother and that moron. _What the fuck was he still doing around? _Well, I hadn't necessarily been the best father or anything else to her. I didn't blame her, but still it hurt.

I landed by them and was promptly confronted by her angry eyes and the not so pretty sight of the moron right on my face. It took all I had not to blast right then him for his presumption.

"Woman…" I said, trying my best to ignore him.

"You got some nerve, Vegeta, coming back after you ran out on Bulma twice."

I hated to admit it but he for once was right. Still, I stood there waiting.

"Yamucha honey, I think they need to be alone now."

Thankfully Blondie understood the situation and took him away.

"But Briefs-san, I have to…" the moron tried to resist, but one look at the woman's face made him change his mind and cooperate. He followed the woman, giving me a look of hate, worthy of my own.

"We need to talk. " I said once they were gone.

"Yes, we do."

"First, I must apologize," I said, "for putting you in this situation. I didn't mean to impregnate you." Her gaze hardened, but I continued. "I just…lost control."

"You mean you regret that it happened?"

"Don't you?" _How can she not?_

"Trunks is the best thing ever to happen to me, him and…" she looked the other way, suddenly stopping, as if afraid she might say something she shouldn't.

"You know what happened between us was not meant to be. I thought about it the whole time I was away. I'm no good for you. I'm not like…like him. I cannot do the things he does for you. I cannot say the words you want to hear. I'll only bring you pain."

"Well, that makes two of you, Vegeta. Don't speak of what you don't know. I knew what I was getting into that night. I thought you'd at least stick around. When I found out I was pregnant, I was so happy because it was your child. Don't ask me how I knew, but I did. And then just like that I started crying because you weren't here and I didn't know if you'd ever come back…then you did, and I was happy again and just as fast you ran away again." The tears in her eyes were flowing freely now. "I truly thought this time was for good."

"It was," I said lowly, "I just need to know why. Why do you wait for me every time? Why me? Why?"

"Because I love you."

I gasped. I've never heard those words directed at me before_. What have I ever done to deserve them, to deserve her_?

_Did I love her?_ I knew I felt something strong for her, but love? Impossible. I was not capable of such emotions.

"I cannot lie to you." I said finally. The words just came out. Her tears fell anew, but she quickly hid them.

"It's ok, I can wait. Just say you'll stay with us."

She looked at the child…Trunks. I looked at them both then came to them and gently took his tiny tail between my fingers. _Mine…mine and the only woman I could ever conceive of fathering children with._

"I will."

X

I went to train extensively on a desolated island, reassuring her that I was not running away, only that I needed to be able to train without reserve or concern for their safety. I didn't come back to her either. Rather, I stayed away until the day the Androids showed up. I got there early, keeping my Ki suppressed so they wouldn't know I was back. I saw her and the boy. _What the fuck was she doing here?_ _Just like when Freeza showed up three years before_. I had to discourage her and make sure they went home safely.

My cold, calculating mind had returned to me. My ego strong as ever. I was going to come in with a bang. Then I would make sure the woman understood this was not a place for her to be in. _She wanted tough? She would get tough_.

I saw the androids. Hmph, what a joke, and here we were stressing about it. They looked weaker than baldy! I kept my distance until the very moment Kakarotto lost it. The moron hadn't even taken the medicine that boy gave him, the idiot! He was told exactly how and when he was going to die, he was even given the way to fool fate, and the idiot still needed to be reminded.

I fought the Androids, and even killed one. The pleasure it gave me cannot even be described. I was high, adrenaline coursing throughout me whole being. As we chased after the other Android, I saw her plane fall out of the sky. I should have gone after her. I should have saved her, but instead I went after the Android, letting someone else take care of my own family. I even said mean derogative things to herI wanted her gone from there. I wanted to get the Androids over with so I could take care of them properly. I thought it was the best way, to show her hate, detachment and carelessness, that way she would go back to mommy and daddy and out of my way. I couldn't worry about them; I couldn't have them interfere with my reason. I look at it now and see how utterly selfish I was.

My only concern back then was winning, showing the world how strong I was, how powerful, omnipotent. This ultimately lead me to make costly choices, not only for me, but for the whole world, and again I was not able to back them up. I was not able to appreciate my son's strength. Instead I led him to his death…_and for what?_ Just so I could prove I was something I was not.

XXX

Cell was defeated, not by me, but by a child, a mere child. Somehow that did not bother me as it should. I flew to my son, my future son. I stared as his lifeless body and I realized for the first time that I cared. I, Vegeta-sama, Saiyajin no Ouji, asshole extraordinaire, cared. He died so he could save others while I, so consumed by my own selfishness, my own desire to prove to everyone that I am strong, I let him die. I let it come to this. I let everyone down, and moreover, I killed the one I so wanted to defeat.

I knelt down by my child, taking him in my arms, ready to fly him away from prying eyes, to give him a proper burial. I feel a hand on my shoulder; I turn and was met by Gohan's eyes.

"The dragon can bring him back, Vegeta-san." Even after exerting himself to the limit, even after my selfish actions killed his father, he still found it in his heart to think of others.

"Don't you want to bring your father back?" For the first time my words held no sarcasm, no mockery.

"We'll use Namek's dragon balls. We have three wishes, we'll bring Trunks-kun back." I was at a loss for words, so I did what I do best, I hid behind my mask. We all flew to Kami's place where I left my son to them and went away on my own. I doubted the boy would want to see me and I was too ashamed to face him.

I went to the island I used as training grounds. As I got there I realized how utterly miserable my life was. The Androids were gone, Cell was dead, and I was a Super Saiyan, all the things I had killed myself this past three years to accomplish were done with. And yet, I felt as empty as I ever felt in all my existent. I fell to my knees not trying to suppress the feeling of helplessness any longer and cried and cried, for Kakarotto, for the woman, for my son…for myself and my foolish pride. Pride that kept me from being normal, from being…happy.

I could no longer use the excuse I had back then. I was not on Vegeta sei anymore, Freeza did not control me, I had people who cared for me and yet I acted the same. My cries became a strangled cry of despair. For the first time I was not ashamed, did not felt weak, just lonely, lonely and utterly lost.

XXX

I set foot on the ground, by the gravity room. I saw her waiting. I looked into her eyes and I saw tears in them, she ran and threw herself into my arms, even after shunning her again and again. She cried, cried for me, for the one who causes her pain.

"Woman…"

"Oh Kami, Vegeta, I thought you were dead. I thought I lost you!"

Her arms tightened around my waist. I held her close, for the first time I truly held her. Her azure eyes met mine and without thinking it twice I kissed her lips. How long since I wanted to do this, since that night we found solace in each others arms. I levitated to her window, set her down on her balcony, never tearing from her lips, I wanted this to last, to make it if only for a minute, my moment, to pretend that she belonged to me fully and completely. She broke the kiss and I let her go. I turned my back on her. I needed to go, to get away from this…this feeling that was threatening to come loose.

"Vegeta, where are you going?" her voice called.

I wanted to stay. I wanted to loose myself in her like I did then, but my foolish pride wouldn't allow me.

"I need to tend to my wounds," I lied. No, not exactlythe wounds to my cold heart needed to be tended to.

"Will you let me?"

Her hand touched my arm. I turned to her and we stayed like that for a while, looking into each others eyes, into each others souls.

I descended on her balcony and I let myself be guided into the room beyond. It smelled the same as it did back then, the same sweet smell I thought I would never know again.

"Here, sit on the bed."

She pulled me and I complied as she led me like a puppet. I sat on her bed, the same one I see night after night. I let her cleanse my wounds, my aching body thankful for the much needed attention. _Gods, this felt so odd, so alien. _Yet, in the years I have spent on this planet I've come to expect her to care for me, to give me her full attention…_selfish._

"What's wrong?"

I snapped back to reality, realizing that she was no longer cleaning my wounds, but looking into my eyes instead.

"How can you still want me? How can you still care?" I whispered.

"You can't tell the heart who to care for," she whispered back. I cupped her face and kissed her out of instinct alone. Her arms came around my neck returning the kiss. I let my hands fall from her face, to her shoulders, then to her hips, her finger tips explored the planes of my face and threaded though my hair. I cannot even begin to describe the feeling, so much more deep and intense than that night. I brought her closer to me. I suddenly needed the contact, to feel her hot flesh against mine, to make her feel how I burned for her, as I've never burned for anyone before…or never will again.

Forgotten were all thoughts of Cell, Trunks and even Kakarotto. I only focused on here and now. I lay her gently on the bed, her eyes on mine reflecting complete trust, complete surrender.

I kiss those eyes that never cease to pull me in, to make me forget everything but her. I kiss her face, neck and shoulder. This time I will do this right; this time I will do it for her. My hands roamed over her smooth skin… and those eyes, those beautiful azure eyes…_how I wanted her, how I needed her_.

My mouth followed my hands. I slowly remove her clothes, reveling what I've been obsessed about for so long. I finished undressing her slowly, kissing every part of her, her soft moans and panting leading me on. I made my way down her body, to that place I've only seen once, but I've thought about ever since, her legs spread welcoming me, her scent alone threatening to drive me mad. I tested her, I have never done this to anyone before, but it feels right and her hands made their way to my hair, stroking it, pulling it, and holding my head in place in the throes of her passion_. Hmph, as if I would go anywhere._

I heard her call my name over and over, arching her back, driving me insane with need and desire. She shuddered, my name but a whisper on her lips now. I kissed her violently, letting her taste herself in my mouth. I can't hold it any longer and I eased into her. The heat threatened to swallow me whole and her arms and legs wrap themselves around me as her ambrosial lips kissed my mouth, face, neck, shoulders. I was almost at my limit, almost reaching that paradise I've only known once. All inhibitions suddenly leaving me, I looked into her eyes and I saw love, hope… alien emotions I've never known before. I smiled at her, truly smiled, letting go of my mask, and I sank my teeth at the base of her neck, marking her, making her truly mine. She screamed throwing her head back…_this time I will give you_ _everything, I will hold nothing back_…and as I made my silent vow I felt her teeth piercing my skin as well.

All her feelings came rushing into me at once, consuming me, taking me to a place I never wanted to leave. Then I heard her answer _I will not hold anything back either_…_I love_ _you. _I exploded into her, her name on my lips and we both shook from the intensity of it. I spoke to her with my mind, for I knew I would never be able to form the words, I would never be able to cheapen the meaning by speaking them.

_I love you Bulma…you belong to me and I belong to you. _

XXX

"Ottousan, Bra invited me to go with her to eat at the restaurant," Pan's shrill of a voice wakes me up from my light daydream, I look up to see Gohan and his mate descend on the terrace by the girls. I feel the woman stir groggily.

"To a restaurant!" Kakarotto's brat exclaims unbelievingly.

"You can come too, Gohan –onisan, Videl-onesan." My baby adds matter of fact.

"Thank you Bra-chan but we really don't want to impose." The brat says in that agreeable voice of his, always proper. At least that harpy of a mother did well with this brat.

"It's no bother," I hear the woman say, still dozing on me,

The brat and his mate look over our way as if they did not know we were here. S_uch a careless fool_. The woman pinched my side, seeking my approval and I just roll my eyes.

"Vegeta, Bulma-san,"

He dropped the honorific 'san' from my name a while ago, when he decided he was a man and no longer saw it necessary. His mother however, has not allowed him such liberty with the woman, much to my approval. I will not have half-breed morons fraternize with my woman.

"I didn't see you there," he adds shyly and I realize the position we were in.

"How are you, Bulma, Vegeta-san?" his mate Videl asks, bowing slightly. Them I could stand. It's the rest of the family I still cannot fully swallow.

"We're fine," my woman says, stretching on me. Gohan's eyes still don't believe the scene. "You are welcome to come with us."

"Is it alright, Vegeta?" Gohan asks. I roll my eyes again.

"We're coming. Right, Daddy?" Pan runs to the brat, jumping in his arms. He must feel the same way as I do towards my princess.

"Sure honey, we'll come with." He smiles at me. I "hmph" and look the other way. S_ince when do people smile at me?_

"Oiiiiiiiii Gohaaaaaaaaan,"

We all looked up to see who that is, although I have a very good idea. Sure enough, I see Trunks flying in with that obnoxious brat Goten. The boy is so weak it's almost pathetic considering who his father and brother are. They land by Gohan, taking in the scene. Trunks comes over to us and kisses the woman on the cheek, acknowledging me while doing so.

"I told Goten he could come with us," Trunks says, giving me a look that told me the brat had pretty much invited himself.

"That'll be great!" the woman exclaims. "Gohan-chan, Videl and Pan are coming too."

"Great!" says Goten. "Hey Vegeta-san, I could not believe it when Trunks told me you didn't train today. I had to see it with my own eyes."

The brat continues his ranting; at least he still treats me with respect. In other times I would have beaten him to a living pulp, instead I "hmph" and roll my eyes. I do that a lot of late.

"Papa, Papa, let's go to your room so I can pick your outfit!" my little princess yelps excitedly. I try not to smile at her in front of all this fools, but the gesture comes completely on its own. " I'll make you look like the prince on my story book."

"What story book?" I ask, fearing the answer,

"The one you read to me last night." I try to remember which book that was.

"It's not the one with that kissing fool?" I look at my daughter, scared.

"It's not a kissing fool, Papa. It's Sleeping Beauty."

"He dresses like a moron."

"No he doesn't. C'mon, Papa, let's go." She pushes me towards the house. I give the woman a look that begs for help but she just shrugs at me and winks her eye. Great, not only will I get to eat with Kakarotto's brats, but I will eat with Kakarotto's brats looking like a fool.

XXX

I come down wearing the mismatched clothes she picked for me. It's not as bad as I thought, certainly better than those hideous clothes some other blue haired angel chose for me long ago. I smirk as I picture the '_Bad Man'_ pink shirt.

"Ready?"

The woman comes to meet me, taking my hand to go. I didn't think she would change, but she did and into that blue dress I so love. I have never told her so, but she knows. _Like she knows everything else…my woman…my Bulma._

"We should forget about this foolishness and go to that place." I say to her, accepting her guidance. She blushes at the mention of that deserted island where we had our "honeymoon" or so she calls it. To me it was two weeks of non-stop romping.

"Later. Tonight we share with our friends, Kami knows you're not always in such a good mood." She had a point, but I still would take the island over dinner anytime.

"Yo!" A voice startles me from behind, I can never get used to the fool appearing out of nowhere like that.

"Son-kun!" The woman jumps, as does everyone else.

"Otousan." Gohan nods.

"Ojiisan!" Pan jumps onto his arms.

"Goku-san." Trunks smirks at the third class fool

"Hey tossa, kassa, what you doin' here?" Goten asked as I notice the harpy behind the fool, holding the ugly gi he still wears.

"We went shopping to Satan City, so we decided to come and visit."

At that moment the most obnoxious growl makes its way to my ears. The fool looks at me with that ridiculous smile of his.

"Hey Vegeta, uh… we came to see if you guys have something to eat. Chi-Chi spent the money we had for our meal." The moron laughs.

"Goku-sa!" Harpy hits him with her purse.

"You're in luck, we were just going out to eat," the woman said. Again I roll my eyes. I cross my arms this time too and glare, a posture I reserve for only when Kakarotto is around.

"Really, can we come too!" the moron asks.

"Sure, everybody else is."

"Yay!" he yelps like a child. He's nearly fifty years old and still acts like Trunks never did.

XX

We take the big transport. They are all talking at the same time, yelling laughing, being…well Sons. The funny thing is, it doesn't bother me as much as it used to. As a matter of fact, it doesn't bother me at all. I find myself listening to them, smiling along. The woman squeezes my hand, keeping her eyes on the road ahead, making small comments now and then. This reminded me of the time we went to that "Tenkka Itchi Buddokai" tournament to meet Kakarotto, before Buu.

We get to the restaurant, the woman's favorite. Kakarotto and Goten are drooling over the place_...Hmph low class morons_… Gohan and his mate are clearly embarrassed by them. Harpy yelps non-stop with the woman; the children race ahead to the table, and I walk behind, watching.

"Thank you Toussan," I hear Trunks' voice by my side.

"For what?"

"For doing this. It means a lot to Kasan…to me."

"Don't get used to it."

He smiles, contentment written all over his face. I would have thought it weak years ago, but now I'm just glad it is not to late for him to have a normal family, with loving parents. Even if I was never to say it, he knows how I feel.

"Wow Bulma, Vegeta… sugoi, you guys always eat in places like this?" Kakarotto asks, looking around obnoxiously.

"Isn't it expensive?" Harpy adds.

"Don't worry, order whatever you want. I'll close the restaurant if I have to."

The woman beams. She's positively happy. How long did it take me to realize how little it took to please her…_fifteen…twenty years?_

"Alright!" Kakarotto's moronic brat yelps.

We all order our meals, reminiscence about the past, tell jokes and do the things normal people do. I look around to each and every one of them, engraving this moment into my memory. _My family…my friends…my woman._

How many years did it take to realize my place, how many years to admit that I lost, to them, to her? To admit I succumbed to their wishes and became what they wanted me to from day one. I love her, she is my sun, my moon, my stars, without her I am nothing. I am lost.

_How many years has it been…fifteen…twenty?_

What does it matter now? It took too long, too many damned years, but yet she stood, as I will stand until the end of our days. I move closer to her and whisper in her ear the words I should have said long ago, the words I can finally say.

"I love you Bulma."

She turns to me, I have never seen her eyes the way they are now. As if I was being pulled into her. Without thinking or analyzing the way I always do, I kiss her in front of everyone, not caring anymore; proud of the fact that I was the one she loved. Our eyes stare into one another's souls.

She breaks the kiss and beams at me. I smile, the way I very seldom do, as her words reach my ears.

"I love you too, my prince…I love you too."

The End… or is it?   
Well guys I hope you liked it, I know its long, but hey… you made it all the way here ne? 


End file.
